Dear Jimmy,
by Nae'ka
Summary: Just a crack fic. Jimmy and Gord have decided to break up. Now Gord has had time to think. Maybe a little too much time. These are the letters he has written since.
1. The start of it all

Title: Dear Jimmy!

Summary: This is just a crack fic. Gord and Jimmy have broken up and said goodbye 'forever'. Now Gord is has time to really think it over. Maybe a little too much time.

Rating: T

Authors note: I was reading a book by Steve Martin, and I thought this would be fun.

* * *

Jimmy,

You were right, we need time away from each other. And of course we are still friends, but we will keep our distance. We were both suffocating each other. It was all for the best.

xGord

P.s. Do you remember the candles from Aquaberry I got you for Christmas last year? I just happened to find them in my room. You were pretty thrilled when I gave you them. Just talk to me to figure out when I can give them back.

* * *

Jimmy,

So I heard you are dating again. That's great! Just remember to be careful. You never know what DISEASES are out there, and who may have them.

And you still haven't talked to me about those candles...

xGord

P.s. I heard that you were with a guy named 'Duncan'. (?) Well, I just happened to notice that there was a Duncan on this dating site my father goes to. Coincidence?

* * *

Dear Jimmy,

I saw you with a man yesterday at the carnival. Duncan? I don't mean to be rude, but you really need to help him with his WARDROBE. I mean _really_, who wears brown and black in the same outfit, anyway? He is definitely not your type.

xGord

P.s. What _am_ I supposed to do with these candles?

* * *

Dear Jimmy,

I have started dating again. Maybe you noticed. He is handsome and rich and quite intelligent. You know Tad, right? Oh, yes... it has been absolutely marvelous. We went to the fancy restaurant in the Hotel. He is quite interested in me. We are having a BALL together.

xGord

* * *

Dear Jimmy,

Your Friend, Peter, told me that you and Duncan were on a date yesterday. (How ironic, so was I.) Has he been good to you Jimmy, he doesn't seem like the type to give you what you need. Not at all. But who am I to say. Apparently, I wasn't right for you either. I was thinking about the nights we used to spend at the beach house. Have you ever reminisced about it Jimmy? Have you ever wished that we could make love so sweetly again. On the bed, the couch, the counters. Oh well, we had both moved on, and are happy with the way things have turned out.

xGord

P.s. I need to get rid of these candles soon, Jim, the scent makes Tad sneeze.

* * *

Dearest Jimmy,

I haven't a clue what you meant by 'back off'. I have backed off, and I am offended that you would think that I still care about you that way. I told you, Tad and I have a very serious relationship. You are my friend still, right? I can care about you.

xGord

P.s. Just to let you know, when I was walking by the docks, I could have sworn I saw your Duncan and your little friend flirting. You were right there, but I know it is hard to face the facts. Just figured I'd let you know.

* * *

Dearest Jimmy,

Tad and I came to the civilized agreement to break up. It was just the right thing for the moment. I was not dumped, as is popular belief.

Would you like to go out tonight? Not a date, of course, just as friends. I think that it would be acceptable, considering that we have spent a total of two weeks, three days, four hours, and thirteen minutes apart. Getting together as friends, we could talk about old times, and maybe even the future.

Your friend,

Gord

P.s. I, by no means, meant to insult either Peter, or Duncan. It was completely unnecessary to hit me. It really was.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1.

So... what do you think? No one reviewed the second chapter of She can't love you, so I decided to make a new fic. I have no attention span.


	2. Almost Spring Jimmy!

Title: Dear Jimmy!

Summary: This is just a crack fic. Gord and Jimmy have broken up and said goodbye 'forever'. Now Gord has time to really think it over. Maybe a little too much time.

Rating: T

Authors note: I finally decided to buckled down and try to update this. The book that inspired this is called 'Pure Drivel'.

* * *

Jimmy, 

QUIT IGNORING ME!

Gord

* * *

Jimmy, 

Spring is nearly here! (the season of love, and new beginnings) You still haven't talked to me since I pointed out that Duncan was just some DROP OUT LOSER. I mean, come on. Does he have any good traits at all? That was a month ago. But that isn't the point.

I am sitting right behind you in science, so you can't act like you haven't gotten this.

xGord

* * *

Dear Jim, 

Why won't you talk to me?

* * *

Dear Jimmy, 

I don't know what I have done to make you ignore me. Even worse, you humiliated me in front of a group of greasers. WHAT DID I DO? Let's go some where tonight and talk it over Jimmy.

xGord

* * *

Jimmy, 

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

and I've come to find,

that I still love you.

happy valentines day

xGord

* * *

I can understand, now, why you are still mad at me. And I guess I just need to "get a grip", as you so brutally put. I don't need you Hopkins, and maybe if you you were thinking straight you would realize that you are the one who needs me. To put it bluntly: I have money, and you need it. And I just happen to be handsome. Which is rare in the rich. (generally due to too much inbreeding) 

So stay with your little piece of Pauper-ass. You are going to be the one to regret it!

* * *

-end chapter 2-

Sorry it was so short, I kinda just wanted to get it up. I tried to keep him in character, but it is hard. XD I don't want to end up repeating myself.

Thanks for the reviews... I LIVE off them! It's so nice to wake up in the morning, drinking my coffee and go check my email to see a review there! I luff all ze refewers.

AND YES! This does have a plot! And I hope the end will be satisfactory for you.


	3. What ever

(In case you guys don't get it, Jimmy and Gord are now passing notes, in italics is Jimmy)

Dear Jimmy,

I am sorry about my last letter. I really miss you. I do.

xGord

_Why wont you LEAVE ME ALONE_

Because I still love you.

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

I can't! What is so wrong with me? Hm?

_You're a fucking stalker_

WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO STALK YOU?

_Because they "still love" me. Just leave me alone._

I love you.

_No._

What do you mean no?!

_NO._

You can't say I don't love you.

_You spoiled fucking brat. You love Aquaberry too. Love is just a word for something that amuzes you._

That's not true_._

_Don't EVER fucking throw anything at me again you little prick!_

Oh, what? Mr.I-am-so-tough-that-I-have-a-townie-boy-friend can't stand a notebook tossed at him.

_YOU WHIPPED IT AT MY HEAD!!_

What ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is the end of this chapter. lol, sorry.


	4. A little help here?

Authors note: I am sorry everyone, I haven't been able to update much lately, and REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS. Ugh, I appreciate them SOOOOOO much! I totally forgot last time. I think I got them all down now. I'll try and keep up with them now!

Chapter 4: A little help here?

* * *

Jimmy,

Are you still mad?

* * *

I'll take the crumpled up paper as a yes.

Jimmy, I really want to be your friend. I can be nice to your friends and boy friend. Really. I just want to be by you.

I can't help how I feel.

* * *

Thank you for finally talking to me! I actually felt... apart of your group. But never, ever, EVER let Zoe touch me. EVER. She ruined my favorite sweater. That's not okay.

_You are as dorky as Pete_

I resent that.

_I don't care._

How is it going with... what's his face.

_You just can't help yourself, can you?_

What are you talking about? I simply couldn't remember his name.

_Its finally okay between us, and you are trying to start something again._

I am not. I simply asked a friendly question.

_Fuck it Gord, how am I supposed to be friends with you?_

I still love you.

* * *

Gord just can't help himself. lol, I laughed through writing this whole damn thing. XD

Another short half-assed chapter? Yes. lol, but reviews help. Honestly, I appreciate them SOOOO much!


	5. AQUABERRY!

DEAR JIMMY, Chapter 5

Do you guys actually like having Hopkins be able to reply?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy.

* * *

JIMMY

* * *

JAMES HOPKINS!

_WHAT_

Finally.

_WHAT_

Do you hate me?

_No._

:) I didn't think so.

_I don't like you either._

So you love me?? I KNEW IT!

_HELL NO_

What ever. You keep telling yourself that.

* * *

Oh Jimmy!

I heard you broke up with Duncan! :D But, on a completely UNRELATED note, Aquaberry is releasing a new line. I thought maybe you and Peter would like to come along with me to check it out. Don't you think he would look cute in an Aquaberry dress? Haha, anyway, if you need any cheering up just talk to me and we'll figure something out.

xGord

_What kind of "cheering up" are we talking here?_

Any kind you like.

_You're giving me idea's._

NOT FUNNY!

_You said you'd help me cheer up! And that defanitely cheered me up._

I HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING JERK!

_Good._

* * *

Jimmy, I wrote a poem for you in English.

**I hate the way you walk,**

**I hate the way you talk,**

**I REALLY hate the way you dress,**

**_Except when you wear Aquaberry..._**

**I hate the way you AIM for LESS,**

**I hate the fact you taste like cherry,**

**I hate the way your laugh is so happy,**

**I hate all of your ex's,**

**I hate when you make me feel all sappy,**

**I hate the fact that you like both sex's,**

**I hate that stupid femine friend you always hang out with,**

**I hate our song,**

**I hate constantly feeling like I'm walking over a cliff,**

**I hate the fact that my heart is taking so long,**

**to fade out.**

**I want to be like other preps, and not care about people. **

**Not care about you.**

**Or the pain, **

**Mental, physical, _SOCIAL,_ **

**that you bring me. **

**So take your stupid,**

**pug face,**

**bad teeth,**

**flat ass,**

**tight abs,**

**sexy freckles,**

**wild eyes,**

**bad-boy self,**

**and just...**

And then I just gave up and wrote about Aquaberry instead.

Why don't you want to be with me?

I'll let you do what ever you want.

xGord

END CHAPTER 5

Maybe this one wasn't as funny, but the next one will be. XD I've got some surprises for y'all!


	6. Zoe

**Dear Jimmy**

Authors note: I am going to finish this off. Once and for all.

...

Next chapter...

V...V Or two...

It's so hard though! How am I going to keep it in letter format and have a make-out scene or even just a cute make-UP scene. ;...; Suggestions please?

**Thank you for all the people that have been supporting me, I feel so honored, and I am truely glad that I can give back!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy. Zoe? ZOE?

_Dude, I just make out with her once and a while. And quit insulting people I care about._

Sorry.

xxx

Jimmy,  
Yesterday you swept me off my feet by giving me the roses.  
Then you ask me if I can settle for second?! Are you KIDDING ME?

_No. I figured if youre THAT obsessed, then you could act like Bif._

You're hardly a Derby.

_And youre hardly a Bif._

And Zoe is hardly a Pinky. What is it with you and townies?

_I like the townies._

This is upsetting.

_No surprise there._

Jimmy, what's wrong with me? Why can't you give us a real try?

_You cant commit. _

What??

_You'd be de-heir-ed. And I can't afford Aquaberry with a photographers job._

Like you're going to get a job.

_You're avoiding the my point._

And I plan on continuing to do so until I find a way around it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JIMMY DOES LOVE HIM! If you didn't get that. lol, PLEASE SUGGESTIONS! And regular reviews. Since I am lazy, I say I need 6 reviews to update. Oi.

Sorry this was so short. I don't really have the time.


End file.
